THE NEW SLAYER
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: She thought this was all suppose have been over, hadn't her sister won the last battle? Of course Buffy did, Dawn was there, and witnessed the thing. So many deaths, so many lives saved, how can this be happening. If all the evil was supposedly done with,


**A/N: A DAMPHIR IS A HALF HUMAN, HALF VAMPIRE MIXED. THEY ARE ABLE TO DO THINGS AS HUMAN, BUT HAVE SAME TRAITS AS A VAMPURE, EXCEPT THEY COULD GO IN THE SUN AT NIGHT. THEY ARE AS STRONG, QUICK, AND GOOD AT USING THERE SENSES, LIKE MORE VAMPIRES ARE. I APOLOGISE IF I MISPELLED SOME WORDS.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

She thought this was all suppose have been over, hadn't her sister won the last battle? Of course Buffy did, Dawn was there, and witnessed the thing. So many deaths, so many lives saved, how can this be happening. If all the evil was supposedly done with, then how was it, that the child she carried for ni9ne months, raised four sixteen become the next slayer? She wasn't really a normal child to began with, half vampire, half human, she was a Damphir, and now the next slayer.

Joyce Anne Marsters, had her boom box blaring outside, while her father and her practiced self defense. No clue of what she was, but now her aunt came, and told the childs mother, that the child was the new slayer, and that the watcher was the ex-slayer.

"Dawnie, you know there is only one way for her to get out of this, and we both know it is our of the question," Buffy wrapped an arm around her sisters waiste, "She is strong, even more stronger then I was."

Dawn turned and glared at her sister, "Buffy, she's my daughter, I don't want to go through the same thing, I did when I was with you." She looked out the window at the night sky, then walked to the door leading out to the back yard, "Joyce, time to come in, and get ready for bed."

Joyce whined, "Mom, can I please-" she noticed her aunt was standing next to her mother, "Aunt Buffy!" She hurried, and wrapped her arms around her aunt, "Will you braid my hair before I go to bed?"

Buffy smiled at her niece, kissing her cheek, "Yes, I will be there when your finished getting ready, just call for me."

"Alright," Joyce hurried out of the kitchen, throught the living room, down the hall into her bedroom.

"Hello Mrs. Rupert," Spike gave a teasing grin, "Where is you're aging husband, the wizard?"

"He is at the shop, argueing with Anya, again," Buffy rolled her eyes, "You would think those to were related, the way they argue." 

Spike noticed his wife's facial features, the realized something was wrong, he looked at his sister in-law, "Now what did you do to my love, she was happy, and smiling all day, till you got here. What did you tell her?"

Dawn looked at her sister, slapping her, "Damn you!" She hurried down to the Basement, which her and Spike had turned into a bedroom, because it was the only room which the sun wouldn't enter, and her husband could sleep peacfully during the day.

"Now I know something is wrong," Spike took a step closer to his sister-in-law, glaring down at her, "I don't like when my wife get's upset, so I suggest you explain her mood to me, NOW!"

"A new slayer had been chosen," Buffy stared up at the blonde, "And I am her watcher," she took a breath, "Joyce is the new slayer."

Spike clasped onto the the door handle, trying to balance himself, he looked at the woman, "Why would a new slayer need to be called, upon? The hell mouth has been destroyed, Sunnydale has been rebuild, and there were pver twenty slayers still alive last time I checked."

"Well it so happens, they have been each murdured, and a new one had to be summoned," Buffy had tears in her eyes, when she saw her brother-in-law look straight through her, something he did when he was upset, "Spike, I didn't ask for my niece to be in this situation, but thre is a reason. She is the first Damphir since the 1700's, and she has strength that will be hard to destroy, that is why she has been chosen."

"Chosen for what?" Joyce stood next to her aunt, and noticed the tension, she looked at her dad, "Dad, are you alright?"

Spike pulled his daughter into a tight hug, "Everything is going to be fine," he looked at Buffy, "I will talk to Dawn, and you could explain to Joyce, I want to be a part of her training, and I plan on being with her every step of the way. Got is?"

Buffy nodded, as she took her nieces hand, pulling her towards the teenagers bedroom, "Come on now, Joyce."

Joyce gave her father a puzzled look, as her aunt led her back to her room, "Night dad."

"Night, love," Spike made his way back downstairs to his, and his wife's bedroom. He found her sitting at a desk, grading some papers for her math class, at Sunnydale High, "Dawn?"

"Why does Joyce have to be the chosen one?" Dawn didn't even look up from the paper.

Spike stood behind his wife, and started rubbing her shoulders, "Darling, it does make sense, she will in fact become the strongest slayer there ever has been. She might even beable to kill me, if I was another vampire," he looked down at her hands, as she wrote on the papers, they were shaken, he knelt down pulling his wife into his embrace, "She'll be fine, I will go out with her every night to patrol, and I told your sister that I wanted to be part of her training. Your sister is going to be her watcher, and I hate to say this, between her, and Rupert, nothing could go wrong. He was great watcher, he taught your sister all he knew, in defeating demons, and vamps."

"I can't really do anything, and I don't want to kill my daughter, in order for her to not be a slayer," She looked at her husband, "And with you helping, nothing could happen to her."

"Right, pet," Spike leaned in, and kissed his wife softly on the lips, before going to the bed, and laying down, "I love you, pet."

"I love you to, William," She smiled at him, before turning back to her papers.

knock! knock!

"Dawnie, I am leaving," There was a pause, before Buffy spoke behind the door agains, "Joyce is already in bed, I explained everything to her."

Dawn walked to the door, and opened it looking at her older sister, "Thank you," she wrapped her arms around her sister, "I will drop Joyce off at the shop, Anya said she would give her some extra money, of she helped around the store. Anya sure did change, after Xander, and her finally got married, and had Christopher."

Buffy grinned, "Yeah, she seems more human," she teased, "Giles is waiting for me, I love you."

Spike came up behind his wife, and smiled at his sister in-law, "See you later, Buffy."

**JOYCE'S ROOM**

_**"Well what have we here?" Her father was leaning over her mother, her necl was slightly bent to the side, "Want a drink, love?" His face tranfigured into one related to a monster, and he sank his fangs into her pale neck.**_

_**"Dad, what are you doimg?" Joyce cried out, as blood dripped from her mothers neck, she stepped closer to her parents.**_

_**"It's alright baby, it doesn't hurt to much," Her mother tried to sound reassuring.**_

_**Joyce reached out her finger, and scooped up some of her mothers blood with her finger, then pressed it to her lips to suck it, "Mmmmm."**_

_**Her father released his grasp, on her mother, and the now dead body fell to the floor, he looked at his daughter, "You should had killed me, you let me hurt the her," he ripped his shirt open, and glared at his daughter, "You tasted her, and still you let me kill her. KILL ME!" **_

_**Joyce prepared to strike, when suddenly she heard a 'The Beatles', 'She love's you , yeah, yeah, yeah!'. She looked at the group confused, "I am trying to kill my father here."**_

_**Ringo, looked up from his drumset, which happened to look like a tomb, "Wake up Joyce, time for school?"**_

"Wake up Joyce, and turn off your damn alarm clock!" Spike, grumply walked into his daughters room, he had just gotten to sleep, when the blasted alarm clock woke up the whole house.

"I'm trying to kill him!" Joyce sat straight up in bed, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Spike realized his daughter must have had a bad drea, he wrapped his arms around his girl, "Joyce it's alright, your dad here, noth-"

"Mom," The teenager jumped off the bed, pushing her father out of the way, as she hurried to her mom, "MOM!" She cried out.

Dawn hurried to her daughter, when she heard her cry out, "Joyce?" She pulled the girl into a hug, and lead her into the kitchen, "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"You're alright?" Joyce traced her mothers face with her fingers, making sure she was really in front of her, "Mom, I'm sorry."

Spike came into the kitchen, and looked at his daughter, "What's the matter Joyce?"

Dawn noticed her husband rubbing his side, "You alright, dear?"

"Our daughter pushed me out of her way, to get to you, think she had a nightmare," Spike sat on the counter, and looked at the two woman in his life.

Joyce looked at her father, as tears continued to fall, "I had a dream, you had mom pressed against you, and her head was tilted, you drank her blood, then asked me if I wanted a drink," she looked at her mom, "You told me it was alright, it didn't hurt, so I scooped some of the blood with my finger, and sucked it, it was good," she walked over to her father, and glared, "Then mom fell dead to the ground, and you blamed me for her death, saying I should had killed you, then told me I tasted her, and still I let you kill her, and you wanted me to kill you. Then 'The beatles' appeared, singing, and Ringo, he told me to wake up."

Spiked looked at his wife, then at his daughter, "Joyce, I will never beable to hurt you mother. If I ever did, I wouldn't beable to live with myself."

Dawn kissed Joyce's forehead, and smiled, "It's going to be alright, go get ready for school," she patted her daughters bum, to rush her a little, "I'm leaving in twenty minutes."

"Maybe she should stay hom, love," Spike got off the counter, and looked at where his daughter had been a moment ago, "I don't think she is feeling alright."

"Joyce, you're staying home, alright?" Dawn shouted.

"Thank's mom!" Joyce had in fact, laid back onto her bed, "I don't feel to good today, anyway." She pulled the covers over, her head, and fell asleep again.


End file.
